Deezer.txt
__TOC__ AO_Companion_Bar |scene= |srow=24 |topic=0016E935 |trow=11 |before=myActor: Oi! Tin can. What do ya have on tap? |response=Why, nothing but the most refreshing, delicious lemonade you've ever tasted! |after=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |abxy=A1a}} |before=myActor: Oi! Tin can. What do ya have on tap? |response=''{Happy - still proudly/excitedly offering his lemonade. / Happy}'' And a good day to you too, sir! Can I interest you in a refreshing glass of Deezer's Lemonade? |after=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |abxy=A2a}} |before=myActor: Oi! Tin can. What do ya have on tap? |response=Don't be the last person on the block to try fabulous Deezer's Lemonade. |after=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |abxy=A3a}} |before=myActor: Oi! Tin can. What do ya have on tap? |response=The name is Deezer, and my intention is to provide you with the ultimate refreshment experience, Deezer's Lemonade! |after=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |abxy=A4a}} |before=myActor: Oi! Tin can. What do ya have on tap? |response=Psst. Hey, mister. Do you want a cold delicious... lemonade? |after=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |abxy=A5a}} |before=myActor: Oi! Tin can. What do ya have on tap? |response=Deezer's lemonade has fewer rads and more flavor! |after=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |abxy=A6a}} |before=myActor: Oi! Tin can. What do ya have on tap? |response=Why, Deezer's Lemonade of course! It's the most thirst-quenching drink in the Commonwealth! |after=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |abxy=A7a}} |before=myActor: Oi! Tin can. What do ya have on tap? |response=No way! I'm selling Deezer's lemonade. Best lemonade in Covenant, three years running! |after=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |abxy=A8a}} |before=myActor: Oi! Tin can. What do ya have on tap? |response=Yes, indeed! Known far and wide as the best lemonade in Covenant! |after=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |abxy=A9a}} |before=myActor: Oi! Tin can. What do ya have on tap? |response=Do you like lemonade my dear green goliath? It's the freshest of Deezer's latest batch. |after=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |abxy=A10a}} |before=myActor: Oi! Tin can. What do ya have on tap? |response=Business is booming for the most popular lemonade in Covenant. |after=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |abxy=A11a}} |topic=0016E934 |trow=13 |before=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |response=There are no alcoholic additives or artifical preservatives of any kind! Only good old-fashioned cold refreshment! |after=myActor: Yuck. You know what, I think I'll pass. |abxy=A1a}} |before=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |response=''{Happy and excited - Advertising his owns Lemonade. / Happy}'' No discrimination here. Everyone benefits from Deezer's Lemonade. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Happy and excited - Advertising his own lemonade. / Happy}'' Get yours today while supplies last. |after=myActor: Yuck. You know what, I think I'll pass. |abxy=A2b}} |before=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |response=The secret recipe is a tightly guarded secret. But here, try a complimentary beverage. |after=myActor: Yuck. You know what, I think I'll pass. |abxy=A3a}} |before=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |response=''{Robot is trying to use pre-war knowledge to identify Danse's rank and failing}'' Pardon me, sergeant/airman/petty officer/insert rank here... but you're mistaken. I'm simply here to quench your thirst! |after=myActor: Yuck. You know what, I think I'll pass. |abxy=A4a}} |before=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |response=You're really missing out. Enjoy a longer, healthier life with: Deezer's Lemonade. |after=myActor: Yuck. You know what, I think I'll pass. |abxy=A5a}} |before=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |response=Your feedback is important to us. Please lodge any complaints with our customer service department. Me! |after=myActor: Yuck. You know what, I think I'll pass. |abxy=A6a}} |before=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |response=And... I certainly hope you'll have a glass. It's amazingly refreshing, sir! |after=myActor: Yuck. You know what, I think I'll pass. |abxy=A7a}} |before=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |response=Our secret recipe makes every glass of Deezer's a refreshment to remember. |after=myActor: Yuck. You know what, I think I'll pass. |abxy=A8a}} |before=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |response=Excellent! Enjoy! |after=myActor: Yuck. You know what, I think I'll pass. |abxy=A9a}} |before=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |response=Hmm. A cultural barrier I see. |after= |abxy=A10a}} |before= |response=Just trust me. It's a marvelous elixir made with Deezer's own secret ingredients. |after=myActor: Yuck. You know what, I think I'll pass. |abxy=A10b}} |before=myActor: Lemonade? Does it have whisky in it or somethin'? |response=Any recent illnesses cannot be directly attributed to Deezer's lemonade. |after=myActor: Yuck. You know what, I think I'll pass. |abxy=A11a}} DialogueCovenant |scene= |srow=11 |topic=000A7CAD |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Too cheery}'' Would you like some free lemonade? |after=Player Default: I'll take some. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Too cheery commercial}'' Less rads, less mutfruit. Same great taste. Try Deezer's lemonade. |after=Player Default: I'll take some. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Too cheery commercial}'' 93% of all visitors prefer Deezer's lemonade. |after=Player Default: I'll take some. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Called out like a town crier, cheery}'' Fresh lemonade here. |after=Player Default: I'll take some. |abxy=A}} |topic=000ED41E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'll take some. |response=''{Too cheery}'' Enjoy. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll take some. |response=''{Too cheery}'' Limit one per customer per day. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000ED41D |before=Player Default: I'll pass. |response=''{Too cheery}'' You don't know what you're missing. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000ED41C |before=Player Default: What's the catch? |response=''{Too cheery commercial-like}'' No tricks, no gimmicks. Just the best lemonade in Covenant. Free to our special guests. |after=Player Default: I'll take some. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000ED41B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I'm looking into a lost caravan. Can you help? |response=''{Too cheery commercial. Programming deflects any inquiry into his commercial. Maybe even have "Lost Caravan" said in flatter voice.}'' You know what would be great for a lost caravan? Deezer's lemonade. Voted "Best Beverage in C |after=Player Default: I'll take some. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm looking into a lost caravan. Can you help? |response=''{Too cheery commercial-like}'' Deezer's lemonade is made of goodness. Four special ingredients from sunny, non-irradiated environments all in one cold glass. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Too cheery commercial-like - maybe a hint on ominous-ness on "Try it". Am I drinking soilent green, thinks the player?}'' Try it and enjoy. Or take advantage of the money back guarantee. |after=Player Default: I'll take some. |abxy=Y2b}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000C459E |before= |response=''{Angry}'' That's stealing! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000890B6 |trow=2 |before= |response=After a long day, nothing beats Deezer's lemonade. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Get your lemonade here. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportDeezer.txt